Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to construction machines that include a hydraulic actuator.
Description of Related Art
A shovel that drives a hydraulic actuator using hydraulic oil discharged by a hydraulic pump is known.
Normally, the hydraulic actuator receives hydraulic oil discharged by the hydraulic pump and discharges retained hydraulic oil to a hydraulic oil tank.